


One Last Tour (Australia)

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: EDM, Refune Records, Swedish House Mafia
Genre: Angst, Australia, Budding Relationship, Crack, Cute, Flirting, M/M, One Last Tour, Otto is more of a child, Pizza Hut, SHM, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swedish House Mafia on their One Last Tour visit Australia.<br/>With the help of trusty, motherly Amy Thomson, the trio and Otto Knows have some sleepy, flirty fun by the poolside of their hotel, aswell as a fun dinner before the show.<br/>Steve is noticing the other two Swedes being very playful with each other.<br/>3.9k words.<br/>Axgrosso/Sebax fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Tour (Australia)

They arrived on the Australian coast as dawn began to rise her beautiful head.  
And boy, were all four boys knackered. And by four, we have come across the sensational Otto Knows, who was due to perform with the trio that night. But now, he was sprawled on the bed between Axwell, which his leg was pinned under, and Sebastian, who was falling asleep on his right arm.  
They all managed to fall asleep for the next six hours.  
Steve was heard tapping away in the next room, laptop out and Logic open.... He was working on a new song called 'French Kiss', which was only an instrumental.  
Still, he smiled at the bass line, then clicked the drums plug-in and played around with the lower frequency sounds, before deciding on one and clicking it onto the song.  
He previewed the sound as he kicked back in the dining chair.

The time passed, before Amy Thomson walked in to wake up the three gently, wearing baggy track pants and Sebastian's jumper. Last time she woke them up, Axwell fell off the bed and Ingrosso had ignored her, rolling over and curling into a ball.  
' All this for some f**king shopping...' she had mumbled under her breath. But now, she was gentle, and forgiving.  
Otto blinked his eyes open, finding he couldn't move without the older men's co-operation.  
"SEBASTIAN."  
"Sssh. We're trying to sleep!" Ingrosso mumbled.  
"Wrong!" Amy called, plopping herself onto his chest. He gasped and sat up immediately, letting her slide off. Amy smirked cheekily.

Axwell paid no heed, or was just out like a light. Otto's arm was finally free and then made it's way towards Hedfors' ear, tickling under the sensitive flappy spot.  
The small sigh that escaped the oldest had soon climaxed into a crescendo of giggles and squealing. Otto laughed from beside him as Ax sprung up and rubbed his ear, trying to rid of the tingly feeling.

Steve walked out with messy hair and sleepy eyes. Sleep was the last thing he wanted to do, but the one thing he probably needed.  
Flights on bad planes always ruffled him up, but he avoided getting grumpy by playing or producing the music that he loved. One of his hands held a fresh hot mug of coffee- the third that morning- and in the other, his USB stick which he remembered the presence of and placed it gently on the table beside him.  
" Already to go crew?" Amy quipped, eyeing all the boys’ squinting eyes and tousled hair. Probably one of the best perks of the job was getting to drag her boys around like puppies. Especially for food shopping.

Amy managed to usher them into the travel-van within 10 minutes.  
" Antoine, how are you? We're in Miami in three weeks!" Steve exclaimed through his phone speaker.  
" Hey brother. I'm with Max in Dubai."  
" On a romantic date?"  
Antoine laughed through the speakers, "You know it!" he joked. “Where are you guys performing tonight?’  
“Australia.” Steve laughed. “Too many flies, I tell you,”  
Max was heard in the background, mumbling something about guitars and eggs.  
" Apparently it's my turn to cook breakfast. The Maxmeister is hungry. " his brother replied. “Will talk another time.”  
Steve laughed, "Okay seeya!"  
" Seeya!"

Steve hung up the call. He slipped his phone into his pocket before looking over to Axwell and Seb, who were currently engrossed (or Ingrossed, haha), in a touch-and-go tickling war. Seb poked Axwell under the ribs which earned him a mighty yelp from the elder, who retorted by flicking his ear.  
Axwell was smiling all the same at the brown-eyed male who was now sliding his hand between his back and the seat.  
Hedfors was squealing, he couldn't move his arms and hands into a position to stop what was happening, and so felt obliged to flail uselessly and hope for the best.

Steve wrinkled his nose up. Pure flirting, he thought.  
"Get a room, you two..." He smirked at the scene, biting an itchy indent in his lip. Axwell couldn't speak anything but gibberish in reply, and threw his arms more violently when Seb started tickling his ribs.  
Otto Knows laughed from the front seat, “I agree with Steve, get a room!”  
Sebastian’s hands had found their way under Axwell’s shirt and the older screamed. Steve had to laugh, adjusting himself to better watch the scene.

They reached the shops a couple of minutes later, all sliding out the car. Two of the four, being very disoriented males, came out last and gave each other half-arsed warning looks as they followed the others.  
Amy grabbed a trolley, knowing the food habits were wild after travelling. Proving her point, she saw Otto make a beeline for the donuts, and Steve for the snack bars on sale.

Axwell yawned and grabbed for Seb’s arm, pretending to fall asleep on it, which made Seb giggle and play with his hair.  
Some other shoppers gave the oldest Swede a look when he pretended to snore, and loudly.  
Otto came back with a huge grin on his face, unpiling into the trolley what he had. He then stepped behind Amy and grabbed Sebastian’s other arm, pretending it was a hose and that a huge fire had suddenly set the shop aflame. Needless to say he got looks.

The group trotted down the first aisle, the International food section, and took a handful of the American sweets and British drinks.  
A little girl ran past, singing the ‘Circle of Life’, humming half the lyrics (because they were hard to remember), then stopped and pointed to Otto.  
“You’re cute.”  
Otto grinned, blushing a little, and thanked her, sending Ax and Steve into hysterical laughter.  
She smiled sweetly at the group, then made on her way again.

Half an hour later, they all sleepily stumbled back into the hotel room, a bag in hand for each person. But the males all agreed to sleep and let Thompson pack it all away, mumbling a yes when Amy cried out for massage in return.  
“ Move, I’ve gotta sleep here too.” Steve grumbled to the other three. They all groaned and shuffled over begrudgingly. Steve sighed then flopped onto the whole gang instead.  
“Hey!”  
“Rack off.”  
“Ow, my leg!  
Steve giggled and pretended to start snoring. They all groaned and pushed him off.  
In the end, they all wriggled down the duvet and allowed to Angello to crawl under their heads to become one huge pillow, much to the enjoyment of Sebastian who decided it was absolutely necessary to slide his arm around Size manager’s left thigh. “Nunight all.”  
“Mm.”  
“Mmmmh.”  
“ Ow, my left nut.”  
“ Shut up, Steve.” Seb retorted.  
Axwell started giggling, which set the rest of the guys off aswell. Amy had to come over and tap their ankles, telling them to shush.  
She headed off to her own bed and fell onto the pillow, curled up, and fell asleep to the daydream of rose-covered beds whilst Bon Jovi sang her to sleep until she lay her eyes to rest .

It was around four hours later before the first of the group opened their eyes. Otto, again, blinked his eyes open to the daylight, and realised he was in between Seb and Axwell for the second time.  
Seb groaned from in front of him, shuffling closer against his pillow, a.k.a Steve, and then made a deep awakening grumble from his throat. Stretching a little and pressing back into the youngest man, Ingrosso then sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
“ Wow,” he muttered, “It’s like 3.34pm. That rest felt like forever.”  
Otto sat up too, to Ingrosso’s surprise, and yawned. “I agree.”

Amy shuffled in sleepily, ‘Hey.’  
Sebastian stood up, more like stumbled, and gave her a huge hug. She squeaked, then hugged him back happily.  
Otto would’ve done so too, but his legs were jelly. He opened his arms for Amy to come closer, but she was already in the kitchen with the loaf of bread.  
He pouted and stood up before heading towards the tour manager. Amy didn’t notice him until his arms were already lazily hugging her from her right shoulder. She turned the best she could and laughed softly at the tall Swede, wrapping an arm around him.  
She then watched as he headed for the freezer and fridge to grab breakfast stuffs out.  
“ Cooking for all of us?”  
“ Might as well.” Otto poked his tongue out between his teeth.

Axwell started to wake up then, opening his arms in a wide stretch as he yawned. Sebastian took that as a signal and ran up to him before jumping onto the bed right next to him. Axwell huffed then laughed. He tried to push him off but with no success, his fingers still weak from his sleep.  
“ Get off.” He grinned.  
“ No.” Seb smiled. Axwell groaned in reply.  
Ingrosso then sat on Hedfors and started to kiss all over his face. Groans of protests were heard, and hands flying to unsuccessfully cover his whole head. Sebastian laughed and pecked the hands with his lips instead.  
“Noooo, stahp!” Axwell cried out. Otto was giggling in the background.

Steve wandered out soon after, realising no-one had noticed he’d escaped to the toilet once Seb had awoken. He waved to the wrestling pair and headed for the kitchen. “Morning all!”  
“Hello!” Otto grinned, waving back. Amy hummed through her sip of coffee before looking up. “How are you sleepy head?”  
“ Should ask yourself that.” Steve murmured, amused.

“ Steve!” Axwell’s voice called out, “Help!”  
“ Don’t help him, It’s a trap!” Seb called out right after.

“ I have an idea, team.” Amy piped up, ignoring the squealing from the next room, “How about we spend the next three-ish hours by the pool, and the last hour or so at the nearest pizza place; which is called the Pizza Hut?”  
Steve nodded at the idea. “Sounds good to me.”  
Otto cheered in reply. He served up what he had prepared, and then went to help Axwell escape from Seb’s morning wrath.

Somehow while trying to pull Seb off Ax, in a hilarious fashion, Otto ended up joining in, feeling kisses down his cheek as he tried to escape aswell. “Free yourself!” he yelled amusingly as he tried to push the older Swede off the bed. Ax cried out and landed on the floor before bolting for the door.  
They could hear Steve laughing at Hedfors’ appearance. Sebastian finally rested his mouth and collapsed on the youngest male. He sighed happily before rolling off.  
“Killer, you.” Otto grinned.

Otto had made a wonderful breakfast and everyone was finally satisfied.  
After some hasty organisation, Amy finally set the group up to go swimming. She watched Steve walk out with boardies, then waited an extra twenty minutes for the other two to do the same.  
None wore anything above their waist. Otto walked out from Amy’s bedroom with a bright red pair of board shorts, grinning at the rest of them.  
“Can I steal your body real quick?” Steve queried, staring.  
Otto blushed and shook his head. “Mine.”  
Axwell and Steve headed for the door first before racing down the hallway. Amy rolled her eyes and waited for Seb and Otto to do the same thing.  
“ I swear you are all just 5!” She called out to them.

Down by the pool, there was a barbecue being cooked up. A family of seven lounged around on chairs and started chatting about fishing.  
Sebastian had to laugh as the Australian stereotype filled itself in.  
Steve bolted through the pool gates and dived into the pool with careful accuracy. He surfaced with hair over his eyes and a huge grin.  
Otto liked to feel the water first with his toes, before stepping in and letting water slowly come up his body.  
You can only guess how Seb and Ax came in. Of course the pair were walking along side it when Axwell shoved the younger man in.  
Amy took her spot on the lounge chair so all four men were in view.

She watched Axwell laugh as Seb surfaced, before cold water was splashed onto his ankles. He squealed and then fell in. Only until you saw Steve behind him with a cheeky grin do you realise that was not the case.

Otto played with the children, pretending they were all at a beach as he was the classic and terrifying ‘Jaws.’  
The kids squealed and loved him immediately. They swam fast whenever he ducked under water and used his hips to move himself through the pool. He was a natural, popping up with a loud roar and watching as ten feet scrambled away from him, in turn splashing his face with water.  
He laughed and dived under again, now using his hands as a fin. Which didn’t work in his favour as he began to roll onto his side under the water instead . Amy laughed from her spot.  
Steve had soon enough slunk off into the spa with a can of coke and began innocently flirting with the ladies up there.  
“Are you, like, famous or something?”  
“Yeah, you so should be, if not.” the other female gushed.  
Steve raised his coke and grinned, “If I tell you I’m going to have to kill you. But I do know that, either way; Size Matters.”  
The girls were beside themselves with feminine giggling.

They rejoined a couple hours later for an afternoon snack beside the barbecue.  
Sebastian lazily munched on his chips while Angello took to a Mars Bar.  
“ It’s a wonderful day today.” Axwell nibbled on half a sandwich.  
Amy had finished her half. “Too bad we slept for most of it.”  
Everyone chuckled in response.  
Otto hadn’t joined until moments later, waving goodbye to a young seven year old.  
“ Where’s my food?” Jettman queried as he sat down, raising an eyebrow. Seb shrugged and grinned in return. “Buy it yourself.”  
“Money in room.” He shrugged before feeling something small and cool being dropped into his hand. Steve didn’t say a word but continued the conversation as Axwell asked Amy how far away their dinner place was.  
Otto politely excused himself and ran to the vending machine.

They went swimming for another half an hour and then made a move their towels. Sebastian grabbed the towel from his neck and then twirled it in his hands for a moment before flicking it at Axwell’s pert bottom.  
The older squeaked and grabbed his own quickly and attempted to get Seb back. The younger dodged and ran through the hotel doors, nearly knocking Otto over.  
The pair chased each other to the room and started a playful fight.  
Seb jumped Axwell and attempted to wrap his own towel around his smaller body. But Hedfors fought back and pushed him away before grabbing the fallen pillow and whacking into the younger’s side.  
Amy walked in with the Dj’s on the ground wrapped around each other.

Steve went and showered, coming back out with a clean white towel dabbing at his wet hair. He saw the pair still mucking around, this time Seb was against the wall and fighting to keep his wrists from being pinned against it.  
“ I will win this.” Axwell muttered. Seb just laughed and replied through gritted teeth that he was nowhere near giving up.  
Otto sprinted in front of Steve’s view and took his own shower. Angello just sighed really loudly and took seat on the nearest stool.  
“ Can I bet on who will win?” He grinned.  
“ Go on.” Axwell growled, “I know I will win anyway.”  
“ Wrong!” Amy trilled again, earning a cheer from Sebastian.

They were all showered and dressed casually fourty minutes later.  
“ Our show starts in four hours?” Otto checked Sebastian’s watch as they all sat in the car. This time, Steve took front seat.  
“ Three actually. I think.” Seb replied.  
“ I totally won that.” Axwell whispered to Seb.  
He was met with a slap on his knee. Axwell’s loud groan in reply was what set Steve off from the front seat.  
They parked and headed inside. A blond girl of about twenty years of age showed them to a free, and requested, outside seat.  
The cool breeze was pleasant for the males. Not so much for the small Tour Manager who wrapped herself in her leather jacket.

Swedish House Mafia grabbed their plates and rushed inside for food, while the youngest sat close to Amy and hugged her warmly with his black jumper. She hummed and lay her head on his shoulder.  
Pizza penetrated their nostrils as the trio came back outside with their china laden in Italian-based foods.  
Otto nominated Axwell to keep Amy warm as he grabbed his own plate and headed inside.  
“ How about a beach walk before we leave to go the arena?” Steve piped up before shoving a slice of Hawaiian into his mouth.  
“ Perfect.” Axwell replied through his own mouthful of Spaghetti Bolognese.  
Amy had gone to get her own food and came out with some pizza, but it was tiny compared to the amount of salad she served herself.

They all ate and chomped and slurped and sipped happily.  
Otto was the nice one to go in and order actual drinks.  
Steve ‘cleaned his plate’ before finishing his drink, so he headed for the beach with the coke. He was seen heading towards a small area of rocks on which he decided to sit upon.  
Axwell and Seb went for seconds on pizza, before they themselves headed for the beach, leaving Amy and Otto mid-conversation about the importance of butterflies in nature.

They walked, hand-in-hand down the steps and to the water which lapped gently onto the sand. Axwell sat down and pulled Sebastian on top of his lap. They were both wrapped up warmly in their leather jackets, smiling warmly at each other under the bright glow of the Australian moonlight.  
Then in sync, they both looked towards the ocean. Axwell stripped off his shoes and socks. He rolled his jeans up before sliding his feet down the cold sand and against the water’s edge. He smiled as they tickled his toes.  
“ One day, I’m going to take you out on a boat and teach you how to fish. I promise you Sebastian.” He squeezed his grip around the younger’s fingers and felt the hand squeeze back.  
“ Okay then. I’m up for it.”  
They looked at each other again and grinned like two children in their own tree-house. Hedfors then lay his head on the other man’s shoulder.

Amy called out to the boys quite maternally as it was an hour before they should be at their performance.  
The boys rushed towards her, checking their watches in the moonlight, to no avail, but Steve who’s lit up. They headed for the car and made way back to the hotel for a quick change before Axwell drove them all to the arena.

“ Hello!” A smiley face greeted them in the car windows. The guy’s name was name was Harry according to his name tag. They were all ushered through a throng of organisers and into a room. On a sheet of paper bluetack-ed to the door, was their band logo, name, and a warning for only professionals and staff may enter their room via a knock.  
Otto was fidgeting, knowing he would be up soon. But Sebastian hugged him and assured that the Australians were a nice bunch and would absolutely adore him.  
“ What if they don’t know who I am?”  
Steve replied from the back, “Because a Million Voices will be calling out your name.”

Time was a blur as soon as Otto left to play, the rest left just as edgy and nervous. They twisted their fingers together and bit lips until they were called out to perform.  
Sebastian shook off his nerves on the way, tickling Axwell then wrapping arms around his childhood friend, Steve.  
“ I love you both.” He grinned.  
“ Right back ‘atcha.” Axwell mumbled humbly.

They were on stage and then something changed in all three of their demeanours. They all looked at each other with huge grins, probably the widest all tour.  
Their first song started up, riling the crowd up with their wonderful faces.  
Then the curtain fell, causing a wave of screaming to rush through their ears nearly defeaning to all people onstage. It was a magical moment.  
They played well and even managed to make the whole crowd sit down for the Don’t You Worry Child drop. One of the best places to perform, they thought, and would remember for a long while.

The end of the set came way too fast the for the Swedes. They would’ve played forever had everyone had the energy, money and organisation to do so. But strict timing was the go, so they warmly left the crowd with some encouraging soulful words then left the stage. Followed closely by Amy, Otto greeted them with hugs and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.  
“ I f**king love you all.”  
They were all ushered into a car after a very brief drink break. Otherwise the fans would swarm around them. Post-show people get a little crazy.  
The ride back was tense and buzzed with leftover adrenaline.

As soon as they got into their hotel lobby, Steve pulled Axwell into the bedroom. They needed to talk.  
“Okay, I need to say this now, or never. You… and Seb…” he paused a moment, anticipating any words from the older man.  
“What…?”  
“Don’t pretend you guys haven’t been flirting this whole tour. Australia has brought you two closer in a way neither of us have seen before.”  
When Hedfors frowned a little, Steve sighed; “You both basically need a long, hard fuck…”  
Axwell hunched his shoulders up and giggled madly, the thought sending a hot rush of blood into his cheeks.  
Sebastian came in then, a smile plastered onto his face.  
Angello, in turn, stepped backwards and headed for the bathroom. He watched them like a subtler hawk.

Axwell glanced at Steve, then smiled nervously up at Sebastian. Ingrosso laughed and forgot Steve was there, because he bent down to kiss Axwell’s forehead when the older grabbed his jaw and pulled him towards his lips. Sebastian moaned in surprised and kissed back, but only for a moment. He was pushed back onto the bed and felt Axwell crawl onto him then start kissing his neck.

Steve chuckled softly at the sight, waves of relief crashing onto him like the after effects of too much alcohol. He exited the room quietly, hearing more moans escape the pair before closing the door behind him. He signalled for Amy and Otto to follow him outside.

Without questioning, they all packed into the car and started driving. House music blaring from the speakers, the three were soon raving, singing and smiling. Steve pulled out a cigarette, rolled the window down a little, then lit it up in an act of celebration.  
Hallelujah.

An hour later, Steve received a text from Axwell. He grinned before he smiled and looked up at the moon over the ocean’s water.

_I have a new nickname for you; Stevedore Angello. Google it._

He laughed, before his phone buzzed right afterwards. Axwell again.

_So…you didn’t see us kiss at the beach, didn’t you?_


End file.
